


【底特律/福汉】Young And Buttiful（年轻同窗富勒x汉克，公共浴室，PWP，已坑）

by Funcy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 【CP】Jeffrey Fowler/ Hank Anderson【警告】没啥可警告的，没写完算是警告吗？开发新CP菜色，先发出来大家试吃反馈一下。【题目】化用《Young And Beautiful》
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Jeffrey Fowler





	【底特律/福汉】Young And Buttiful（年轻同窗富勒x汉克，公共浴室，PWP，已坑）

01  
啊——Jeffrey的厚舌头伸进来了。

那该死的灵活的、会说rap、会beatbox，还他妈特别会骂人的黑人舌头。

平日里Hank爱透了他好哥们的那些酷毙了的饶舌技巧和丰富的对骂语料库，但现在他只爱那根带来这一切的又肥又厚的妙舌头。如果Jeffrey敢在这种时候打着节奏用那些脏字打趣他，他敢打赌他的好兄弟一定是被男人的屁股闷死的。倒不是他承受不了那些骚话，他只是见鬼地不能忍受，此时此刻，那根好舌头把时间浪费在除了舔他之外的任何事情上。

Hank的手紧攥着公共浴室的水管，管内流经的热水比他们的体温都要高，烫得Hank布满厚茧的手心都在发疼，但是他顾不得这些了。

他浑身肌肉紧绷，双腿却止不住地发软——太爽了，他快站不住了。因警校对抗训练而布满细小伤痕的有力双手死死地箍着水管，指关节都在咯咯作响，但他不敢松开，他不能松开——Hank从当头淋下的热水里眨落了淋进眼眶的那些，好似他因快感而落的泪。

空荡的淋浴室里回响着水流的噪音，年轻男学生低沉的呻吟完美地掩藏其中。

面前的地面已是一片雨中的溪流，水柱打在他们的身上，溅落到早被水覆满的地上。

他想松开支撑身体的手——他想跪下，他想柔韧地趴伏下（那些格斗训练里柔韧性练习的目的不就是为了让男孩们更安全地“肉搏”吗），他想把乳头轻轻蹭在水面上，他想把脸紧紧贴到潮湿的地砖上，只留正在吞吃那根大舌头的屁股高高翘起，主动送到他哥们的嘴边。他在吃着Jeffrey的舌头，而Jeffrey的舌头也在吃着他。

但他不敢松手，这不仅是他和Jeffrey之间的第一次，这还是他人生中的第一次……被操，他不想表现得像个迫不菊待、痴态百出的骚货，他和Jeffrey一起玩过不少特别放得开的男孩，但这不代表他能接受自己变成那样——如果真的在他的同学、室友、好友的面前干出那种丢面子的事，会被笑话一辈子的。

但他会忍不住躁动，忍不住想象，如果他跪下……

事实上，他确实跪下了。

但是属于比较“正常”的那种。

事中声明，他不喜欢男人——我们的笔直男孩Hank跪在地上，眯起长着金色睫毛的蓝眼睛给Jeffrey口交的时候，理直气壮地想着。

他只是喜欢性。他们这个年纪的警校男孩谁不喜欢性，哪怕每天体能训练累成狗，那也是发情的公狗。

这可不是瞎说，看，和他同班的Jeffrey就很喜欢性——Jeffrey半软的大黑屌在他嘴里不消多时就变成了坚硬凶悍的巨屌。

他一手扶着Jeffrey硬邦邦的屁股，一手握着Jeffrey硬邦邦的阴茎，手口并用地笨拙伺候着那根即将征服他、为他后面破处的大鸡霸。

他比Jeffrey高，还比Jeffrey重，但在他们练习对打时，这些优势并不能帮他在Jeffrey身上讨到多大便宜。他经常被比他大三岁的黑老哥面朝下地摁倒制服，壮硕的石头人会爽朗又兴奋地大笑着骑在他背上打他屁股或者把他按在腿上……打他屁股，这种时候他的后腰和肚子总能感觉到那根沉甸甸的、因为肾上腺素而勃起的“警棍”硬邦邦地抵在他的身上。而他自己因为打斗而充血变硬的下身也不老实地顶着地面或者Jeffrey坚实的大腿……

这没什么不对劲的，健康的青年男性都是这样——我们的健康男孩Hank蹚开地面薄薄的水层，跪着向前膝行了两步，挺着腰把自己因为舔与被舔而翘得流水的阴茎往Jeffrey的小腿上送去，循着本能扭动身体，在黑人稀疏的腿毛和油亮的皮肤上磨着他白里透红的浅色屌——他卷曲的阴毛甚至都是浅色的，肌肉发达的大男孩有着多毛的下身，在帮衬着他们把荒唐事遮掩的朦胧水雾里，若有若无地闪着金芒，未经修饰、自然疯长的金色体毛湿漉漉地打着缕，这种生命力勃发的杂乱竟让他看上去比精雕细琢的无毛男孩还要诱人。Anderson家的白人直男嘴上原本生涩而矜持的套弄动作，也因为身体贪欲的扭动而被带得更加狂野，他的金灿灿的头颅随着下身挺动的节奏疯狂地前后摆动，他的牙齿会在快速的抽插中不时磕到塞满嘴巴的大肉虫，在他第一次完全吞下Jeffrey之前，他从不知道自己的喉咙可以被撑得这么大。金发蓝眼的年轻男孩高大又健壮，但这并不影响他被男人的阳具噎到扭曲的脸蛋现在看起来漂亮又放荡，泪水在蓝色的虹膜上集聚，在通红的眼眶上决堤。

泪水糊满了Hank上半部分的脸蛋，口水则糊满了他的下半张脸和从他嘴里伸出的巨屌——他有点喜欢这根屌，被顶到缺氧，微翻着白眼的Hank模模糊糊地想着。可那根好好的屌后面还长出来了一整个超大只的黑人肌肉男——他不喜欢男人，跪得膝盖发疼的直男Hank把嘴里的屌含得更深了一些。

02

想象一下这个姿势，年轻的大金毛不仅嘴里含着一根显然买大了的黑色磨牙棒，下身还像泰日天一样马力十足地蹭着磨牙棒主人的小腿。

那么显然，Hank现在已经整个人贴到了Jeffrey壮得能看到明显肌纤维的油亮长腿上了。他用粗壮的手臂环住Jeffrey的大腿，把这根看着像烤焦了似的大火腿牢牢地锁在胸肌和大小臂之间——不小心不行，这条腿在对打时可没少踢他，一抱上便牢牢箍住早就成了近乎条件反射一样的习惯。饱满的胸脯、分明的腹肌、骚动的下体，全部紧紧地贴在另一个男人结实的肌肉上，硬挺的乳头深深陷进两人肌肤相亲的部位中——这种挤法可挤不出乳沟来，Jeffrey撇了撇嘴，有点遗憾地盯着Hank的胸部。

这只是礼尚往来——恩怨分明的蹭树狗熊Hank Bearson先生在主动上下起落身体，淫荡地利用室友树干一样粗壮的大腿磨蹭自己瘙痒的乳头时，尚有余裕地想着。

再次声明，这只是礼尚往来——Jeffrey刚刚可是二话没说就掰开他的两瓣硬汉屁股，把舌头伸进“那个地方”让他爽，他可不能当个忘恩负义的婊子……于是他成为了一名可歌可泣的知恩图报的婊子，会在公共淋浴间的地上跪下吃好哥们鸡巴的那种好婊子。

这也是个体力活，被Jeffrey按住头操得晕乎乎的零经验直男亲身验证，口交真的是个体力活。

他累了。

Hank推拒着Jeffrey的下腹，示意吐出那根捅得他想吐的大家伙，龟头从嗓子里撤出蹭过小舌的感觉是如此清晰而令人战栗，啜吸和干呕的声音与口水湿嗒嗒地混在一起，随着阴茎抽离的动作从Hank还保持着口交姿势的嘴里涌了出来——看看这个金发蓝眼的甜心大块头小心翼翼嘬屌的样子，Jeffrey忍不住又往里捅了两下，卡得Hank又流口水又流眼泪，明明被欺负得惨兮兮的是自己，却还生怕伤到他的大鸡巴而不敢轻举妄动，只能僵着脖子一动不动，嘴里呜呜呜地瞪他。这眼刀飞得真带劲，Jeffrey被瞪得浑身舒坦，爽得打了个蔓延全身的寒颤。

跪舔到累了的Hank索性一屁股坐在了Jeffrey的两只大脚上，脸埋进对方的大腿缝里享受鸵鸟一般的休息，还坚挺着的黑色阴茎就被他懒洋洋地压在脸下。说实话，被这么一根又大又硬的东西戳着脸实在不好受，Hank默默把这玩意拿起来搭到了自己的头顶发旋上，这下他可以舒适地躺尸了……

Jeffrey抚上Hank的头顶，当然，也是抚上他自己的阴茎。他揉了揉Hank的头皮，吸引这个像是从他下半身长出来的腿间自闭者的注意，“累了？还干不干了？要不咱们撸出来走吧。”

Hank向右偏了偏头，那根大家伙从他的头顶滑落到他的左脸上，正好挡住了他的视线，他又蹭了蹭，变了个位置，从肉棒旁边露出只眼睛来，扁着嘴向上瞟着，“干，干嘛不干，但是没有润滑剂啊……”

“用点香波凑合一下得了……”

“去你妈的，这不是你自己的屁股，你可真不心疼。”

“你就不能流点水出来吗？Hannah？”说得好，Fowler得一分！

“滚！你他妈流点水给我抹抹，Jenny？”哇，绝妙反击，Anderson追平比分。

“又不是我被操，我流什么水？”Jeffrey发出了直达灵魂的拷问，绝杀。

不会流水还要被操的Hank感觉有点没底，“……要不先回宿舍吧？我抽屉里有一瓶。”

“别啊！……我更衣柜里就有。”公共浴室里的舍友的屁股.avi对这个年纪的Jeffrey特别特别特别有吸引力，他根本不舍得现在放手。

“你他妈更衣柜里还放这个？！”

“嗯……你也是知道的……你哥们下半身太突出，经常会在这种脱光了衣服的公共场所发生点……突发状况……小Hannah，你现在不也是突发状况吗？”Jeffrey像个学长似的揉了揉Hank的头发。

“别叫我Hannah，你这个基佬在床上喊女生名字不会萎了吗？”

“不会，而且我也不知道自己是不是基佬，我还是喜欢女人的，Hannah，操过你之后我一定会对你负责的。其实我的想法很简单，我就是觉得难得长了这么根大鸡巴，不给那些骚货尝尝实在可惜了，既然人家都那么主动了……啧……你说是吧，小骚货？你现在不也来找大鸡巴哥哥玩游戏了吗？一起住了这么长时间，还没吃过这么根世纪大屌，觉得人生不完整？我说你怎么夜里做梦老是哼哼唧唧的，梦见什么了？”

“你他妈以后打架一定死于话多，趁早转行别干警察了，有没有那种天天训人、天天吹逼、天天blablabla废话的活，你干再合适不过了。”

“你这不是话也挺多。”

“我他妈骂你的时候话最多。你还干不干了？”

“干，干，干。这次就一个字，话少吧。”

“但你一个字说三百遍。别废话了，赶紧拿东西去。”Hank快要不耐烦了……他的这个哥们rap的时候有多能说，平时废话就有多多。

“我不行，你去。”Jeffrey这时倒谦让了起来。

“我还硬着，怎么出去？”

“我也硬着，我他妈可比你显眼多了，小奶棒。我要是这样出去了，回来操的可就不是你了。”

“去你妈的小奶棒，你，半根巧克力pocky。我出去……”酷酷男孩Hank还是说不出“我要是出去，回来就给别人操了”这种话，“我出去，我他妈还回来干嘛？”

“当然是回来找操啊。算了，我去吧，你快点舔，早射早软，软了我再出去。”没等Hank发出欲拒还迎的抗议，Jeffrey就又自说自话地下了新决策，“算了，你别舔了，还不如我自己撸……把嘴张开。”

“去你妈的，都答应你操我了，还想口爆我？”

“你怎么屁话这么多，我收回那句「把嘴张开」，你他妈可闭嘴吧，Anderson婶婶。”

“没安好心的傻逼，闭嘴岂不是要被你颜射？”

“那你乖乖张嘴啊。”

Hank不理他，低下头研究新事业，他把自己还硬着的阴茎塞进了Jeffrey两个脚踝之间的缝隙，自顾自地操起Jeffrey的脚踝缝来，只留给他的好哥们一个覆着短短的湿润金发的头顶，像是雨后天晴的秋日麦田，挂着水滴的金色穗子在阳光下闪着晶莹水光，你是否曾幻想过天为被地为床，将自己的欲望洒进那片若青年的灿金短发般、每个茬茬都洋溢着丰收气息的田野中呢？

反正Jeffrey没这么幻想过，他还是喜欢具体一点的性幻想，比如具体到傻逼Anderson那张年轻英俊的脸蛋。

“把头抬起来。”

Hank没反应。

“把头抬起来，和你说话呢。”Jeffrey抬起了一只脚，Hank瞬间失去了正在操的那道缝，硬邦邦的鸡巴遵循重力的指引落到了积水的地板上，巨蟒沉水溅起了惊天巨浪……开玩笑的，事实上这根草莓奶棒不仅没溅起什么水花来，还被他的黑老兄一脚踩在上面碾压了。

“操你，Jeffrey！”Hank终于肯抬头了。

“别生气，我也是好心，射……操……呼……射你头发上不好洗……”Jeffrey嘴上不停，手上也没停，用钻木取火的劲头撸木取精，话音还未落，这一回合中Jeffrey的第一股精液就瞄准好Hank刚抬起来的脸蛋——发射！

Hank从没被颜射过，他甚至从没想过有一天自己会不知羞耻地裸身坐在公共浴室的地上、自己好哥们的脚边，被停在眼前的大黑屌射个满头满面。直男Hank当然从未想过这些，这是他的性幻想里注定一直缺失的一环——可现实的降临从不管你有没有做好思想准备。他不知所措，红透了的血色肉眼可见地爬满了他的脸颊，他甚至连嘴巴都忘了闭，保持着想要和Jeffrey斗嘴的微张口型，呆愣着任由一股股精液从近在咫尺的龟头里喷射而出，距离太近了，画面好似虚焦的慢镜头一般，一股、两股、三股……有力的精液洒到他通红而滚烫的脸蛋上。一道白液直直地冲着他的右眼飞过来，Hank本能地闭上右眼，一道又长又黏的浊液从内眉头延伸至外眼睑，糊满了被自己无良好友猥琐套路的傻男孩的眼皮。

被第一道落在脸上的精液夺走呼吸的Hank就这么屏着喘息，像只被叼住后颈、动弹不得的黄毛大兔子，僵硬地等待着Jeffrey射精结束。他的头脑一片空白，不知道过了多久，Jeffrey粗重的呻吟才终于平复下来，健硕的黑人哆嗦着身体，从那根还没软下来的、长着粉色大奶嘴的黑色奶瓶里挤出最后一点白色的“牛奶”。Hank这才如梦方醒，他本能地舔了舔僵掉的嘴唇，盲目探出的粉嫩舌尖甚至将落在嘴边的精液卷进了口腔，但我们被射傻了的小直男对此浑然不觉——他的喉结滚动，重重地咽下了混杂着好兄弟千万子孙的口水。

“操，哈哈哈哈，你看着可真他妈火辣，Hannah，噗——”得了便宜的Jeffrey又想笑又想忍笑，他侧身让出水流，Fowler先生心目中的新任男警花——Hannah倒霉的脸蛋再次被液体当头淋下，温热的活水冲走了他脸上还没散去体温的精液，“看，我就说嘛，射脸上多好洗，操啊哈哈哈哈。”Jeffrey贱兮兮地爆笑出声，生怕引不来其他人似的。

“操！”Hank的右眼还眯着，金色的睫毛上还挂着黏糊糊的浊液，射到睫毛上的精液可没那么容易被冲走，他用毛茸茸的右手背蹭了好几下也没能完全蹭干净。Hank一边有些幼稚地揉着眼睛，一边左手也没闲着，冲着Jeffrey的肛门杀了过去——碰壁了。字面意义碰壁了，Jeffrey的屁股肌肉硬得跟穿了铁裤衩似的，铜墙铁壁护卫着属于强者的铁屁眼……总之Hank骨血与皮肉塑造的手指没能成功突破，他只好退而求其次，结结实实给了Jeffrey几个拳头，“你这个傻逼！”

“哈哈哈哈，你脸上的精液真他妈性感！Hannah你他妈可以下海了！”Jeffrey爽过就跑，闪过Hank的封锁，独自奔向了更衣室。

TBC  
这对CP有毒啊，越写越真！？？


End file.
